Survivors In the Woods
by oneofakind05
Summary: When Emily, Julia, and Derek are in the forest, they find out that the Warners are lost. When the Warners find Julia they ask her for help and Julia and her sibs decide to help them. So, all six of them try to help each other get out of the forest. What happens if Emily, Julia, and Derek's worst enemy finds them? Will they be alright? Will they get out alive? Rated T for some gore.
1. The Backstory and Rustling Leaves

**Hello everyone! This is a new story that I am making here. There are 3 new OC's here and you will meet one personally in this chapter and hear about the other 2 in this chapter, but learn about them in the next few chapters. So, here it is... the first chapter of my new story. I hope you like it!**

As I walked down the the dark, narrow, forest path I heard rustling of leaves of the bushes. My brown hair moved a little and my tan skin was full of mud and dirt. My bare feet were full of tiny cuts and my legs were full of bruises. I am wearing gray material shorts that were now ripped and my light pink tank top had rips all around my stomach and back.

I stood there and stared at the bush waiting for anything to come out. Once again, I heard the rustling. I had gotten into a position for fighting. I knew that whatever was there was not going to hurt me like "he" did.

"he?" you ask? Well... hahaha I don't like to get into that backstory, it was a terrible experience. If you want I will... but since your a reader I guess you do. Well, "he" was a man who tortured me. He used to hit, bruise, and scratch me... he sometimes drew blood. He also made me do all his work.

At first I was a happy child. I was at home with my family who loved me very much. Next thing you know I'm locked in an indescribable stone room. Each wall was as cold as the other. I was not actually chained up... I was perfectly fine. I could walk, talk, move my arms... you know the usual. Finally, there was that one day, when I decided to speak my mind. I told "he" (his real name was Mark but I didn't use that name because it didn't suit him. I used "he" instead. He was evil... WHY WOULD I CALL HIM MARK?!) that I was tired of of staying in the stone room and that I wanted to leave. "WHY CAN'T I LEAVE?!" I remember shouting. Then there were those few words that triggered him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"... those were the words. He had lashed out and scratched my eye. He had drew blood and the scratch ran deep. Not only through my skin, but through my life. I have a scar there on my eye for, probably, forever. It had ran through my life for 2 reasons. One, because I could still feel the way the metal of his glove scratched me and how the blood and tears rolled down my face. Two, even if I met some people they would probably would be scared of me because of the scar.

Anyway, let's move on... One of the guards, who also hated being there, started a pact with me. We decided that we would both help each other escape. We swore that we would. And we both stood by that swear. I helped him and he helped me. Now that's why I'm in the forest today.

Nothing came out of the from the second rustle. While I was listening for the third rustle, I felt someone or something poke my shoulder. I turned around while staying in position.

"What?! Who are you?" I said while squinting at the characters. White faces, black eyes, a red nose, black fur, long ears, white paws for feet, tails, and hands that were covered with white gloves. They all looked exactly the same, well, besides their outfits. The tallest one was wearing large khaki colored pants with a belt, he must have been the oldest. The middle child was wearing a light blue turtleneck with a red hat. The smallest child was wearing a pink skirt and her ears were put up with a flower, she must have been the youngest out of all 3 of them, unless one of them were awkwardly big for their age.

"Well, we're the Warner Brothers!" the oldest and middle child exclaimed.

"And the Warner Sister!... I'm the cute one." the little girl said.

The oldest and middle child looked at her with a face of disgust.

"I'm Yakko!" the eldest Warner said.

"I'm Wakko!" the middle child said.

"And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bobesca III... but you can call me Dot!" the youngest child said while motioning me to come closer to her. "But call me Dottie and you die." she whispered in my ear.

"Who might you be?!" They shrieked. I covered my ears because I wasn't used to the loud and high pitched noise.

"Julia... My name is Julia." I said while holding my head.

"Well Jules... Can I call you Jules?" Yakko asked.

"Umm... no." I said sternly while getting out of position.

"Anyway, we're lost can you help us?" Wakko asked.

"Yeah, sure.", I said while looking at all three of them with a face, "As long as you guys don't shriek like you did before."

"We promise!" Dot said while holding her hand up high.

The Warners all lined up side by side and tried not to yell that loud. "Let's go!" They said.

I held my arm out as if to stop them. "Not yet..." I said.

"Why not, exactly?" Yakko asked with one eyebrow raised and a confused face on.

I stared down the road behind me "Because we have to wait for some people."

Finally, we all saw some shadows walking down the road. I knew it was my older sister, Emily, and younger brother, Derek.

**So you can see where this is going... maybe. I might switch things around to make my story original. Well, please review! Thanks!**


	2. All the Sibs Meet

**This is chapter 2 of my new story and I think it's going pretty well! A big thanks to:**

**water599**

**goldengod 180**

**for reviewing! So... back to the story!**

**JULIA'S POV **

Emily has blonde hair and blue eyes and she is a little on the pale side, while Derek has very dark brown hair and green eyes. His skin tone was just like mine, tan but not that tan. It sort of sounds like we are not related... but if you looked at our faces, you can tell that we are. It's actually kind of creepy.

**EMILY'S POV**

As Derek and I were walking down the trail, we saw Julia standing in the direct spot I told her to. There was one slight change though. Three other characters had been standing with her. Derek and I stopped in our tracks and looked at each other. We, both, suddenly began to run to Julia just in case they were guards of Marks.

As we ran, Julia pushed us back. She stared at us for a minute and began to talk.

"These are the Warners." She said as she pointed to each of them. "This is Yakko,", she said while pointing to the tallest kid, "This is Wakko,", she continued while she pointed at the boy who was about the same size as her, "and this girl... has a really long name but she said to call her Dot. She also said that if you call her Dottie, you'll die." Julia finished while pointing to the only girl of of the three siblings.

"Well, I'm Emily and this is Derek. I'm the oldest, Julia's the middle child, and Derek is the youngest." I finally spoke.

**DEREK'S POV**

"Sup?" I said as all of the Warners looked at me. When they all looked away, Dot was still staring at me. I looked at her and squinted my eyes.

Yakko went up to Emily and raised one eyebrow and smirked, all Emily did was give him a face, roll her eyes, and back away. Wakko and Julia just stood there staring at everyone else.

** JULIA'S POV**

As I looked at everyone looking at each other (well besides Emily who was trying to ignore Yakko no matter how much he stared at her), I got confused. I looked at Wakko and we both shrugged. I guess we were both thinking how awkward everything was right now

"Ahem..." I cleared my throat trying to get everyone to snap out of it. "uh... well, Emily, the Warners are lost and they want to know if we can help them."

Emily nodded then spoke. "Julia, Derek we need to have a quick sibling-to-sibling chat over there." she said as she grabbed Derek and I's arm and dragged us across the road. We all huddled and she finally spoke, "No matter what the Warners want you to do... say no." she said as a joke. "OK" Derek and I had said as we all chuckled.

All three of us came back to our senses and walked back to the Warners. "OK then, let's go." I said as all six of us started to walk back to our camp ground... also called our home.

**CHAPTER 2 IS DONE! WHOOO! Sorry it was so short... I hope you liked it though! This is my first time doing "point of views" and I know I suck at it. I didn't add Emily or Derek's backstory yet because it would make the chapter extremely long and I don't wanna torture you guys. Anyway, the next 2 chapters will have Emily and Derek's backstory. Next chapter is Emily and after that is Derek. Don't worry the original plot of the story will still go on, there will just be like 2 or 3 paragraphs on the specific person Well, PLEASE review! THANK YOU!**


	3. We Are At the Ground

**OK, so, this chapter tells a little about Emily...** **A BIG THANKS TO...**

**Secret Saturn**

**goldengod 180**

**FOR REVIEWING! So, now, let's begin!**

** EMILY'S POV**

While we were walking to the ground it was silent. There were chuckles here and there from Derek who was probably thinking about what I said before. I saw Dot turn over to Julia and look her over. Julia had looked back at Dot with a very confused face.

"What happened to your eye?" Dot asked. Yakko and Wakko nudged her as if to tell her that was rude.

"I get that all the time..." Julia had responded with a smile. Then, she had begun to tell her story about Mark and the whole beating thing and the words that made him lash out.

I still remember that day. I had witnessed all the pain Julia went through. Mark had also captured Derek and I, but he rarely did anything to us. I began to wonder why were there. I wasn't going to ask, unless, I wanted a huge scar on my eye like Julia's. We stood in stone rooms though. I wonder what was going through Mark's head at the time. I called him Mark and so did Derek because that is what he ordered us to do, but Julia just never likes to follow the rules.

Anyway, watching Julia in pain made me sob and Derek shed tears. Derek rarely cried, so he must have felt really bad... Watching her in pain was like pain to us.

I never knew exactly why Mark had captured us. I guess it was to make us witness pain. I escaped before anyone else, and I felt pretty bad about leaving Julia and Derek in there. Julia then told me about her pact and Derek told me about the tunnel he found. When we all got out, we decided to live in the woods alone until today. Now, I have to stay strong no matter what happens.

As we reached the ground, Derek and I grabbed so wood to make a fire for nighttime. The Warners and Julia sat down on logs together. Yakko and Dot on one and Wakko and Julia on the other. There were only three logs, so, the Warners were lucky there were only three of them.

**JULIA'S POV**

The Warners seemed fascinated by the story and asked questions like "How did you deal with the pain?" and "Why did he want you guys?". Of course, I had no answer for the last question... no one did. As for the first question, I told them that I had to stay strong, but sometimes I cried. All of that was true, even though I never liked to admit it.

As the sun began to set, Emily got up and went to the bushes to get berries for dinner. Our dinner was berries almost every night. The Warners seemed fine with it though.

Night came and it was getting late. Suddenly, I felt a shock of pain as I stood up. I covered my eye and dropped to the ground. All the Warners gasped as they gathered around, trying to get me up, but I resisted.

"No, leave her." Emily demanded. The Warners let go of my arms and back away. Emily crouched down and began to stroke my hair. Derek ran over and slid in front me. He began to wipe away my tears. Finally, I got up and let go of eye, there was no blood in my hand... only tears.

"She's is having a flashback pain.", Emily explained, "It's when she feels the pain of when her eye was scratched. During the pain it seems extremely real to her, but after, she is fine. So you don't have to worry."

"Shouldn't she see a doctor?" Wakko asked glancing at me and then looking back and Emily.

"We would bring her to a shrink, but there is no one around here." Emily said.

"We know a shrink! Dr. Scratchansniff! He's all the way in Burbank though... Maybe when we get back to Burbank we can bring Julia to him." Dot offered. I looked up at Emily with a look as Emily nodded with a smile to Dot.

As the night grew later, we all got tired. Dot finally spoke up, "Um... where do we sleep?". Then she yawned and looked around.

"On the floor." I said with a smile. When I got up everyone looked worried, so that smile was to reassure them that I was gonna be OK.

Yakko and Wakko looked back at me with a smile and laid on the floor, trying to get comfortable.

"I know... it's uncomfortable, but you'll get used to it." Derek said as he laid down next to Wakko.

"Won't I get dirty?" Dot asked holding her head.

"Oh, there is a river down the hill so everyone can get washed up in the morning." Emily said while getting ready to lay down.

"Alright Dot, let's get some shut eye." I said as we both laid down. Me next to Emily and Dot next to me.

"Goodnight" I said as I closed my eyes.

Everyone replied with a groggy "Goodnight" and fell asleep.

**Sorry everyone, I didn't mean for this to be such a long chapter. Hahaha... well now you know some stuff about Emily. There isn't much to her though. Next is Derek... Please, please, pleeeease review! Thank you all for your support!**


	4. The Trouble Begins Here

**So, this chapter has Derek in it... Again there is little to him. Oh, by the way... I DO NOT OWN ANIMANIACS IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. Hahaha... I made you read the disclaimer. Anywho... A HUUUGE THANKS TO:**

**water599**

**Secret Saturn**

**goldengod 180**

**for reviewing! Here is the story**

** DEREK'S POV**

I was the first to wake up in the morning. I looked to make sure I didn't wake anyone else up.

I looked up and covered my eyes and looked back down. When I decided to get up, I noticed something might be wrong. Everyone was here and everything looked the same as last night, but I felt like something _might _go wrong. I, then, looked around to see nothing wrong at all.

While walking down to the river I heard a twig snap. I freaked for a minute, then, looked down noticing that it was me. I shook my head and kept walking. As I got down to the river, got washed up, and walked back up the hill, everyone was awake. I walked up to Julia who looked kind of scared.

"You OK, Jules?" I asked.

"He can call you Jules and I can't, that's messed up..." Yakko said while folding his arms.

She looked at Yakko for a minute. "Really, Yakko?" she questioned him. All Yakko did was shrug and turn around. She turned back at me and spoke up, "I just had a nightmare, but I'm fine."

"Alright then." I said while putting my hand on her shoulder and getting up. I knew what her dream was all about.

I was there watching her with Emily. I usually didn't cry, but I had to. Julia was my sister, she was getting beaten and I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't do anything because Mark would have killed us. At least, that is what he said.

I remember that day so clearly. That was also the day I found the tunnel in the wall that led outside. We were captured at such a young age that I don't remember everything. I do remember we spent a very long time there though. Finally, Emily escaped, then me. We waited for Julia, but it took her a long time, so we thought we triggered Mark to kill her. Then 3 days after Emily and I escaped, Julia came out with the guard. The guard ran the other way (we never saw the guard again) and well all ran together to somewhere safe. Now that is the place where we live.

**EMILY'S POV**

I walked over to the river with Dot and Julia and got washed up. While we were all walking back, Julia noticed a crumpled up paper on the floor.

"Guys look!" Julia exclaimed as she opened the letter. There were scrambled up letters that looked like they spelt out different words. The note said "Ew lilw etg ouy".

"Dot, go back and get Derek." I said as Dot obeyed and went back. Derek came running and looked at the note.

"What does it say?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. Julia is decoding it." I said as we both looked at Julia who was staring at the note.

"It says... 'We will get you'?". As Julia said that three men came out of nowhere and started to attack. I punched and kicked and Derek and Julia did too. Derek punched one in the mouth so, the guard was gushing blood from his lip and a little from his nose. Finally, the guards fell down to the ground. Derek thought it would be great to get a stick and stab each guard multiple times in the chest. There was blood on the stick, on the ground, and all over us. We all had to go back into the river to wash up again. Julia was shaking the whole time.

As we walked back to the ground, Julia had calmed down a bit. When we got back, the Warners noticed some stains of blood on our clothes.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" they all yelled. Then Julia, Derek and I began to tell the story of what just happened by the river.

**Wow, I just noticed how sick my mind is... well, who cares, I'm crazy anyway. I'm sorry for torturing you guys with another sorta long chapter... Maybe the next one will be shorter. Also, thank you all so much for all the support you give me! It means sooo much to me! So, to help support me more... PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH!**


	5. We May Have To Move?

**FINALLY, I DON'T HAVE TO WRITE ANYMORE BACK STORIES! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM! Anyway, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed! So, here is chapter 5!**

** JULIA'S POV**

While we were telling the story to the Warners I went to go hug Emily. I noticed my hand shaking and stopped my arms in mid-air. They all looked at me and I looked back at them turning red. I couldn't stand the embarrassment, so, I  
ran to another spot far away from everyone.

Before I ran away I saw everyone's face of anticipation as Emily, Derek, and I told the story. So that meant that either no one was coming for me or... that a Warner was coming to talk to me.

** QUICK: EMILY'S POV**

When I saw Julia run away I didn't know what to do. As I turned back to Derek and the Warners I saw Yakko nudge Wakko.

"Uh... I'll be back" Wakko said quietly with his head down shyly as he walked in Julia's direction. I wasn't sure what everything was about really, but I knew Wakko must have went to talk to Julia.

"Anyway, go on." Dot and Yakko said trying to get my attention and Derek and I went back to telling the story.

** JULIA'S POV**

I hid behind a rock, noticing that no one ran after me. Apparently, I was wrong. After sniffling and crying loud enough for someone close to hear, I heard a voice.

"Hi." I turned my head to see Wakko looking at me. I was right about a Warner coming to talk to me... But I didn't expect Wakko.

"Hi..." I said as I sniffled and wiped my eyes.

"What happened back there?" Wakko asked while sitting next to me.

"I-I don't know... I couldn't take the embarrassment. Everyone was staring at me, I was shaking. Like I was afraid of everyone staring at me when I was all red. But- "

"Well, we all have a fear.", Wakko said cutting me off, "Yours might be... embarrassment?"

"I know everyone has fears and you might be right. The whole reason I'm afraid is... Just that... 'he' sent those guards to come and get us back. Or maybe even kill us. Oh and also, the embarrassment."

"Well, everything is fine now. Better yet, you guys are fine."

"True..."

It was silent for a minute. I felt a little better after the talk. Then, I began to think about what Wakko said about everyone having fears. What was Wakko's fear. Finally, I decided to ask him.

"Uh... Wakko?" I asked while looking down, sorta shyly. Then I looked at him.

"Yeah?" he said as he looked back at me.

"You said everyone has fears... so, what's yours?"

"You don't wanna know."

"C'mon you know mine!"

"That's because I diagnosed you!"

"But still... pleeeeeeeeease" I pleaded on and on until he finally cracked.

"OK, I'm afraid of c-clowns." Wakko said as he looked down looking embarrassed. I looked at him, understanding the embarrassment he must have been feeling.

"That's not that bad!" I said.

Wakko shrugged and got back up.

"Well, before they get worried back at the ground, we should get going." he said.

I got up and nodded as we both walked back to the ground.

**DEREK'S POV**

We all sat down, worried about Julia and Wakko. We knew if any guard came, Julia wouldn't be in any condition to fight. Yakko and Dot said Wakko had the mallet and that could help.

Finally, we heard some rustling leaves and saw two faces appear. They were back and better yet, they were safe.

"You OK now, Julia?" I asked.

"Yeah, Wakko helped me a lot." she said with a smile. "Look everyone, I'm sorry for just running away like that. I couldn't take the embarrassment."

We all gathered around Julia and Wakko and hugged them in relief.

"So, I was thinking that we may have to move around some more.", Emily finally said, killing the mood, "Of course, the Warners can come also. It will be all six of us."

"Why?", I asked, "It was only one attack.". Then I looked at Julia. "Oh yeah..."

"'Oh yeah...' is right. That one attack almost killed all three of us and made our sister freak out!", Emily replied with an attitude, "Anyway, we will leave tonight."

"OK." we all said at once.

Dot then pulled Wakko and Yakko over and asked Wakko, "How did you make Julia feel better?"

"Yeah?" Yakko said with a confused expression on his face.

"I told her about my fear of... clowns." Wakko said while cringing at the word "clown". Yakko then patted his back and said "Good job.". As all three of them walked back over.

As night came, we packed our stuff up and left our old ground. We were now on our way to find a new ground until we were ready to start a terrible journey to get out of the woods.

**I'm wondering how come I don't write like this in school... Anywhoo... this is just a filler chapter and that's why this is such a short chapter, sorry. Oh, by the way, when I put "QUICK: [insert name here]'S POV" that means a little bit of what is happening in another spot... I just had to inform you guys if any of you were confused about that. Well, I got nothing else to say at the end of this chapter, but I do wanna say... PLEASE PLEASE PLEESE REVIEW THIS STORY! (heh... PLEASE PLEASE PLEESE reference... heh) Thank you!**


	6. Meanwhile In the Dungeon

**I'm just warning you this might be a VERY short chapter. A HUUUUUUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! So, lets get on with Chapter 6, lil' doggies.**

"Why...?" the shadowy figure asked silently to the men who were lined up in rows of 5. The men were wearing khaki uniforms with maroon colored hats. They had very serious expressions on their faces.

One man stepped up and spoke up to the figure. "Sir, they escaped without anyone knowing. If you try to capture them again, who knows what will happen."

"I understand, but how did the other despicable guard escape... HOW?!" the figure yelled while slamming his fists on the arms of his chair. Finally, the figure stood up and walked out of the shadows. The man had brown hair that ends at his shoulders and his eyes are brown.

"Sir,", the same guard spoke, "he made a pact with the middle child. The child you always pushed around."

"Yes of course, Julia... that little devil child. She wondered why she and her siblings were here... well, she should never find out." The man paused for a moment and glared at the guard standing right in front of him. "Get back in line..." he said sternly to the guard.

The guard backed up while saying nothing. All of the guards stood in the exact same positions. Their backs were arched and their arms were straight at their sides, with serious expressions on their faces. They all stood there, staring at the man they called "Sir".

The man came closer to the leader of the guards... The guard who always spoke up. Suddenly, a tiny grin appeared on the man's face. "Find those three children... and bring them back to me."

The leader of the guards moved up a little and turned to all of the other guards.

"Men..." the guard said. Then all the guards marched out on a quest to find the three children.

**Sorry for another VERY short chapter. I have a minor case of writers block. Hahaha... Well, I tried my best here. So yeah, I'm guessing you know who the man is... There was just no where to fit who he is in the storyline. Welllll... Please review... GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY! (hahaha another _Animaniacs _reference)**


	7. Through the Fog

**Hello, everyone! I am back and maybe with more inspiration. SOOO... Thank you for all the reviews! Oh and also please read the bold print at the end of this chapter, there is something VERY important written there! Let us get on with story! **

** DOT'S POV**

We have been walking for the past few hours and my feet were beginning to get dirty. No one else seemed to care, but I did. It was muggy and it was raining when we began walking, but the rain had stopped by now.

"Listen, I don't mean to sound conceited, but...", I began to say, "I'm getting dirty and my hair will frizz in this muggy weather."

"We can't control the weather, sorry." Emily had said with attitude without looking at me.

"Sorry, Dot, she gets very serious and full of attitude when we look for ground." Julia said with a sorry tone in her voice.

"C'mon, getting dirty isn't that bad." Wakko pointed out as he looked at his feet. Yakko looked at him with a raised eyebrow and smirk. He then yelled out "GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!". Everyone had stopped in their tracks and stared at him.

"What? It's a habit now..." said Yakko as he shrugged. Everyone else just turned around except for Emily, who just looked at him, shook her head, and then rolled her eyes.

We, then, began to walk again. I decided to hop over all the mud puddles, so the mud on my feet would dry and it would be easier to wash off.

About 15 minutes later, a hill was coming up. "Wait." Emily said sternly as we all stopped and stared at her for a minute. "It's completely foggy up there. If we lose each other, we could all be goners. We all have stay together..."

"LET'S ALL JOIN HANDS!" Julia exclaimed a little more louder than she liked people to talk. She even jumped up and down and her voice got squeaky as she said it. I guess she was in a good mood today. Derek looked at her with a disgusted face.

"Well... It's better than having to hug." Derek said. He held out his hands. I grabbed one and Julia grabbed the other. Wakko grabbed Julia's hand. Emily looked skeptical about grabbing Wakko's hand, but she did anyway and then Yakko grabbed her hand.

"You know, this is considered... Romantic." Yakko said while raising his eyebrow and smirking like he usually did when he flirted.

"Yakko, just stop. She's not interested!" I finally blurted out.

"Thank you, Dot!" Emily said with a very sincere voice as she looked at Yakko with a disgusted face.

Wakko was oddly silent during the whole walk. I didn't exactly know why though. You would usually hear something from him once in awhile, but he literally said nothing this time.

** JULIA'S POV**

While we walked through the fog I couldn't see anything. I did notice that before we walked through the fog that it was a straight path. All I felt was the rough ground on my feet and warm hands holding mine. No one really talked during the whole walk through the fog, but as we reached the end of that certain fog area, I heard someone scream "WE'RE ALMOST AT THE END!" I think it was Wakko, but I wasn't completely sure. Then I heard another person scream "MY HAIR IS FRIZZING!", but I knew that was Dot.

When we reached the end of the fog, there was a perfect spot of ground for us to stop at. There was only one thing concerning me... Is the ground a trap?

**Is the ground a trap? Why was Wakko so quiet? Why was Yakko flirting with Emily?**

**Julia: I KNOW! Because it's a habit! **

**Me: True, true... Maybe those first two questions will be answered in the next few chapters. Anyway, I need a little advice with something. Should I put some romance in here? And if you think I should... Who should it be with? So, you can either answer that in a PM or review... Speaking of reviewing... PLEASE REVIEW! I'm getting less reviews than usual and it's getting me all upset guys! Sooooo... Please review! Thanks!**  
**P.S. I'm sorry to torture you with my badly written, long chapter...**


	8. Why So Silent?

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! It means soo much to me! And the reviews help me soo much! Anyway, this is chapter 8...**

** WAKKO'S POV**

I saw my brother and sister's look of happiness on their faces when they saw the ground. Then I looked at Julia and Emily who were right next to me. They both had worried expressions on their faces. I didn't know what to do though. No one said anything at all. Finally, Derek decided to speak up.

"So guys, any thoughts?" he said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Yes... Disgust." Julia said with a weird tone in her voice.

"This _is_ disgusting. They want us... We have to keep going." Emily said as she looked around for anyone. "It looks sorta safe now, if we wait people could come... And it could get ugly. Even though it already did before." Julia then looked at the dark stain at the bottom of her shirt.

"Then let's go! We can already see how ugly it got without actually witnessing it..." Dot said with an angry voice. She must have been angry with how dirty she was.

We began to run past the ground just in case, I guess. We weren't holding hands anymore, because we didn't have to. By this time we were walking when, Yakko pulled me over next to him, when usually Dot pulled me over.

"Okay... What's up?" he said when he looked at me.

"What do you mean?" I said back questioning him.

"You've been oddly silent. Dot and I talked it over and there is DEFINITELY something wrong with you. So, what is it?"

"Nothing." I said as jumped over a tree root that was blocking a little of the path. Yakko crossed his arms and stared in front of him for a minute. "You sure...?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I said walking away while bumping into Dot in the process.

"What is wrong with you?" She said as she held my arm to keep me from walking away.

"Nothing, I swear!"

"C'mon Wakko! Just tell us! It's not like we're going to tell anyone else." Yakko then walked over to us. They both stared at me while we were walking behind everyone else.

"FINE!" I finally bursted out loud. Emily, Julia, and Derek turned around and stared at me for a minute. I gave them a cheesy smile and they all turned around. I noticed that Julia had smiled and may have laughed a bit before turning around. What was that supposed to mean?

"As you were saying, Wakko?" Yakko said as we started walking again. Dot looked at me and put her hands on her hips. I, then, began to speak.

"I just..."

**Clueless Wakko... Ahhhh what a chapter. I wonder what's up with Wakko. Well, I really don't have to wonder because I'm writing the story... MWAHAHAHAHA! Ahem, sorry, well please review this chapter! THANKS**


	9. Brother to Brother

**So as you know I decided to put some romance in here. You can definitely find out who it will be between in this chapter. So, here's chapter 9... ENJOY!**

** YAKKO'S POV**

"I just...", Wakko began speaking, "have been feeling weird lately... That's all." Wakko shrugged. Dot and I looked at each other and smiled.

"What kind of 'feelings'?" Dot asked slyly grinning at Wakko.

"I don't know. Weird feelings, I guess." he answered back. I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"Oh... I see." I grinned at Dot.

"You see what? The future?" Wakko asked.

"No. We'll have a tiny talk later." Wakko turned to Dot who was looking in front of her and then back at me.

"Look! Over there!" I heard Julia exclaim, breaking the silence. She pointed over to a place that was surrounded by trees. The ground over there looked dry and dusty, but right next to that ground was a lake that was surrounded by grass.

"Good eye." Emily said. Wakko, Dot, and I walked over next to the other trio.

"Ha." Derek laughed sarcastically as Julia looked over at Emily with a dirty look.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Emily said while putting her hand on Julia's shoulder.

"So, this is the spot, huh?" Dot said.

"Yep." Derek said while staring right in front of him. He usually never looked at us anyway.

"It looks safe. So, let's go." Emily said while beginning to walk to the ground

When we got to ground Dot immediately walked over to the lake and washed the mud on her feet off. When she came back I walked over to the lake with Wakko. I knew he needed the brother-to-brother talk.

"Listen, Wak, your feelings... Like I really want to talk about anyone's feelings... But when did they start?"

"Oh you know... After the talk."

"I can see where you are going,", I nudged him and finally spoke up, "... you like her!" I poked him a couple times just to annoy him.

"Do you mind. I might or might not like her." Wakko said while dipping his feet into the water, as I did the same.

"Alright then. I'll just leave it at that..." I said while taking my feet out of the water. "Let's go back to the ground."

Wakko took his feet out of the water and got up off the grass. We both turned around and walked back to the ground.

**Sorry, I have some more writers block and I've been getting writers block a lot lately. Hmm I don't know why though. Whatever! There is a lot of dialogue in this chapter, so it's very short. So, thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
